


Came Along Way Since Then:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date/Date Night, Dinner, Established Relationship, Favorite Spot/Thinking Spot, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Positive Thinking, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was at his spot, He was thinking about how his life changed, since he moved to Hawaii, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Came Along Way Since Then:

*Summary: Danny was at his spot, He was thinking about how his life changed, since he moved to Hawaii, What happens?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams arrived at his favorite spot, & he was in a pretty good mood, when he got there, The Blond was thinking that he was so lucky, when he changed his life around, & that it was for the better, as he lived on the island for the past eight years, He seemed more happy there, than in New Jersey.

 

"God, I am the luckiest man on Earth, I have the hottest man in Hawaii, who loves me, Two Great kids, I am a lucky man indeed", he thought to himself, as he was enjoying the scenery, He never felt this relaxed in his life, & he knew that he loves this feeling, & he wants to keep it going for the rest of his life, til he dies, & leaves the planet. The Loudmouth Detective just sighed contently, as he was enjoyed his time to himself.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett knew that his partner, & lover needed space, so he left him alone, as he continued to do his paperwork, & then when it was all done, He filed it away, along with the rest of his team's, He locked & closed everything up, so nothing was forgotten, or could be stolen, He went to find his lover.

 

Danny was enjoying himself so much, He didn't realize what time it was, He knew that Steve would find him soon, So, He decided to be ready for him, He got up, dusted himself off, & waited til he saw his lover come with his truck. An hour later, Steve showed up, & he was cautious on how to approach the blond.

 

"Hey", "Hey, Super Seal, Come here", Danny said, The Five-O Commander obeyed, & they shared a cuddle, & a hug, "You are okay, Danno ?", he asked, as he checked his lover over, "I am fine, I was just thinking about my life, I am thinking positively about it, It has been better, than it was in New Jersey". "You came along way since then, Danny, Come on, Let's get some dinner, My treat", They shared a kiss, & left the truck there in the safety of the spot, & they got into the camaro, & went on their date.

 

The End.


End file.
